What Should Have Happened
by mjay.rumbelle.3
Summary: It is after Hook has "gotten his revenge" and Belle is in the hospital. Will she remember Rumpel?


Paste your document here...

What Should Have Happened…

Based on characters from ABC's

Once Upon A Time

Rumpel picked up the now enchanted cup. He had lost Belle once, and he wasn't about to do it again. If she couldn't remember on her own, then she would just have to have a little help. He quickly placed the cup in a safe place and headed off to the hospital. Once there, he went straight to her room. She was sleeping so peacefully; he hated to wake her, but it had to be done. He walked over to her bed and gently touched her shoulder. Once her eyes were open, he had to speak just as gently, "Hello dearie how are you?"

She looked so confused, "Do I know u?"

"Yes, everyone knows me. I'm Rumpelstiltskin..."

"Like the fairy tale?"

"If you want but I can be Mr. Gold"

"Ok? What do you want?"

"Either works"

"Why are you here in my room?"

"I hoped you would remember me..." he holds the teacup out in his hand.

"A teacup?"

"Yes... the day we met, remember... anything..."

"No?"

"Please... just hold it... you might remember if you hold it..." he holds the teacup closer to her face.

She takes the cup, "Okay," she closely studies its pattern.

"Do you remember...we were talking and I startled you...you dropped it…" he chuckles. "You thought I would be angry but I wasn't."

"No...You just laughed..."

"I wasn't and I kept it because it reminded me of you" he sits down gently on the side of her bed, hoping that the memories would continue to flow.

"I started laughing because you were."

"I picked it up and put it back and just said 'don't worry dearie.'"

"I...I remember...that's the night...I fell...in love with you." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I fell in love with you the second you stood up for your family... the second I laid eyes on you."

"You told me that...what happened to me?"

"I crossed the border and... Someone tried to..." he looks at her at gently takes her by the hand.

"You fell over the border and lost your memory but the tea cup has helped... You remember?"

"Who?"

"Hook"

"Let me up from here! I'll kill him! She tries to get out of her hospital bed, but Rumpel pulls her back down.

"No belle you need rest... we will get our revenge I give you my word."

"But Rumpel..."

"Belle my dear I swear it," he takes her hand, "he will not get away with this," he looks deeply into her eyes.

"Ok...ok...I believe you."

"Thank you..." he bends down and gently kisses her forehead. "Now dearie rest... I will be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Hook..."

"But you said..."

"I don't want to risk your life again Belle... I can't lose you."

"I don't want to lose u either...but promise me that you won't do anything until I'm well."

"Belle... I promise... but next time you will be hidden while I fight Hook."

"Just promise me."

"Promise you what Belle?"

"That you will never leave me."

"I promise you I will never leave you Belle," he leans down and presses his lips gently to hers.

"Now...go find your son...the longer your here...the closer you get to killing Hook and I can't let you do that."

"Why? He tried to kill you and I won't let him live for that."

"Because...if you kill Hook, that is a guarantee that you will be taken away from me."

"As long as you're safe I don't care. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Just go find your son...you won't truly be happy until you do."

"I will be back Belle... I love you."

"I love you too...this time I'll be right here waiting when you get back."

"If you need me I will be here in a heartbeat."

"I know."

"Good bye my love," he turned slowly and left the room.

She whispered softly to the tea cup still in her hands, "goodbye."

Outside Belle's room, Rumpel stopped to look at Emma, Charming, and Snow, "If anything happens to her while I am gone I will kill all of you."

Emma looked back at him intensely, "I know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he turned away and left the hospital.

Emma looked at Snow and Charming, "I wonder if she remembers."

"Ask her," Charming replied.

"And what if she doesn't...that's gonna freak her out even more than she already is."

"Then maybe we can help her remember."

"Maybe."

"It never hurt to try."

"Let's go then."

Emma led the group into Belle's room, "Belle how are you?"

"Great...you?"

"I'm ok just wanting to check in on you. How are you, how is your memory?"

"It's fine."

"Do you remember who you are... and what happened to you?"

"I'm Belle. I'm in love with Rumpelstiltskin. His enemy is Captain Hook who, in order to get revenge, shot me knocking me over the line and erasing my memory. Rumpel just brought it back with this teacup from the night we fell in love. Yes, I remember."

Charming looked at Emma excitedly, "She remembers! Yes!" He turned back to Belle. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine...would like to be out of this bed, but fine."

"Why did G...Rumpelstiltskin...just leave?" Emma asked.

"To find his son...it's where he was going that night." Belle answered.

"That must be why you were at the line that night."

"Yes he took a potion that allowed him to cross the border and maintain his memory... then Hook..."

"Shot you in the back."

"Yes... and... Rumpelstiltskin..."

"Is of course blaming himself."

"Yes... and it's not his fault it was an accident."

"No, it's attempted murder."

"Let me out of here... I want to find him!"

"You can't do that...you have to stay here, we'll handle it."

"He will pay for what he did."

"You don't get it; Rumpel has gone straight to his shop to plan his revenge. I have to stop him."

"What? I thought he was going to find his son."

"That's what he said, but if he is blaming himself for what hook did...then he's going to try and get him back himself. U don't know him like I do. Trust me."

Emma looked at Charming quickly, "We have to stop him. Before he does something he regrets."

"Please take me with you...He'll listen to me...Please..."

Charming looked helplessly at Belle, "She's right Emma, he loves her and he will listen to her..."

"But what if he won't this time? "

"I promise...He will..."

"We have to at least try..."

"Fine, but we have to figure out a way to get her out of here...it is a hospital after all. Patients don't usually leave whenever they want to."

"True..."

"Maybe...we can get them to allow us to take her out if they think she doesn't remember...to help jog her memory," Snow interjected.

"Good idea!"

"Let's go...we need to hurry!"

"She's right... Emma you take her first and we will back you up."

"Alright," she gently eased Belle out of her hospital bed and into her jacket. "Let's go."

Once they were outside Belle's room and they believed that they were home-free, they heard a voice, "Where do you think you are taking her?" Dr. Wales, known to most as Dr. Frankenstein, had caught them red-handed trying to sneak a patient out of her room.

"We figured maybe if she got some fresh air and really saw the town she'd remember."

"Oh really? We'll ill have a nurse escort you around to make sure she is safe."

"I think she'll be safe enough with the police department," Charming, always the knight in shining armor, was coming to the aid of his daughter without delay.

"Fine... but hurry."

"I promise we will," her father may be known as the hero, but Emma could just as easily take care of herself.

"Fine now go."

They ran as fast as they could without seeming suspicious. The last thing they needed right now was to be stopped by someone else.

"I didn't think he was going to let us leave," Belle, gentle-voiced like the coo of a dove. It was no wonder Rumpel had fallen in love with her.

"For a second neither did I."

"When we get to the shop, nobody go in with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; if he sees any of you, he'll think you made me come."

"True..."

"If I go in alone; he'll think I'm just being protective."

"Ok; you're right. Just be careful."

"I will," she slowly pushed open the shop door and went inside, waiting for Rumpel's reaction.

"Belle, what are you doing here? You need to be at the hospital resting..."

"I couldn't let you be alone."

"I'm fine I'm just getting ready to go and look for Bae."

"I didn't want to be without you."

"I know dearie; but It's too dangerous. Belle, after what Hook did to you... I can't risk that again... you must stay."

"Rumpel...it wasn't your fault."

"But it was... if I hadn't brought you to the line, then you wouldn't have been hurt..."

"He would have found me and you know it."

"But I was foolish to bring you to the line anyway. It was too dangerous as is."

"I wouldn't have let you leave without saying goodbye."

"Belle; I love you but I can't let you get hurt again..."

"And I can't let u do something you'll regret."

"I won't regret killing the man that tried to kill the woman I love."

"Yes you will We can't be together if you're in prison for murder. Hook is being charged with attempted murder; he will be punished."

"That's not good enough!"

"It will have to be; .it will be revenge enough that his plan didn't work."

"Belle... you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"You are all I have left and that man tried to take you away from me..."

"He can never take me away from you."

"Belle…" he began to drop his head.

"No...He can't take what isn't his for the taking."

"Oh belle... my dear..."

"Listen to me! I'm yours, not his...my heart belongs to you!"

"And mine belongs to you my love... I just don't want anything to happen to you again."

"And I want to lose you to revenge."

"You won't; as long as I have you I'm happy."

"Then let the law handle Hook and go find Bae."

"Alright..." he pulled her in close to him.

"I'll go with you to the line."

"Belle no! I want risk this again!"

"Well, we won't be alone this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Emma, David, and Mary-Margaret are outside waiting," Rumpel stares at the door and begins to anger, "I couldn't have gotten here without them."

"They helped you do this?" He looks at the door again, "Come in."

They all enter reluctantly, "I swear. the idea to come here was entirely mine.

"Why? Why have you decided to help Belle? To help us?"

Snow stepped up, "Because we want to see you happy."

"Oh really? You never seemed to care before now."

"We never had a situation like this before either." Sherriff Emma to the rescue.

"And I should trust you because...?"

"We want to help you."

"Why?"

"So you can be happy."

"Trust them."

"We only want to help."

"Fine... if you trust them Belle, so do I."

"Good; now let's go so that you can find Bae."

"Alright Belle."

"Let's go!" She takes Rumpel by the hand and leads him outside. He reluctantly follows

They make the slow trip to the line and get out of the car.

"Belle I have to go now."

"I know," she starts to cry, "I'll miss you, but I'll be waiting for you when you get back." She places the enchanted shawl around his neck.

"Oh Belle; I love you and I will bring back my son." He kisses her gently on her lips.

"I love you too, now go find him." He holds the shawl closer to his chest and crosses the border.

Heturns to wave, "Goodbye Belle."

"Goodbye."

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

"I'll be back...I promise!"

"I trust you...!"

"I know!"

"I'll be waiting!"

"I'll be quick!"

"Ok!"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

Once he is out of sight, Belle starts to cry. Snow puts her hand on her shoulder, "It's gonna be ok. He'll be back."

"I know… but I hope he has Bae with him."

"I know Rumpelstiltskin; he won't stop until he finds Bae."

"I know," She turns from Storybrooke's line and slowly walks back to the hospital.


End file.
